villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clayface
Basil Karlo (a.k.a. Clayface) is a villain from the Batman series. He used to be an actor, but he went crazy when one of his movies was remade with a different actor in the leading role. He then killed several of the movie crew, before he was stopped by the Batman and Robin. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Clayface isn't an opponent in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. He can be seen in a special cell, where he changes his appearance a few times. He is seen in the forms of the guard Aaron Cash, the warden Quincy Sharp and commisioner Gordon. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. Even though he appears, he never shows his true form, though it can be shown in the Character Bios. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Initially an actor in horror films, Karlo went mad when he learned a classic film of his was to be remade with a different actor in the lead role. He took on the mask of the film’s villain, Clayface, and killed several of the remake’s cast and crew before being stopped by Batman and Robin. Later, Karlo joined the Mud Pack, an alliance of shape-changing, mutated villains who had subsequently used the name Clayface. While that group was defeated, Karlo tricked his allies and injected himself with the essence of several of them, becoming a superhuman imbued with the abilities to change shape, melt others into protoplasm with a touch, and mimic the powers of heroes or villains he copies. But in the Batman cartoon series it is different. He was voiced by Ron Perlman. He was an actor named Matt Hagen, but a car accident ruined his face. Roland Daggett, the owner of a company rivaling Wayne enterprises, gave him a cream to do something to 2 minutes that plastic surgery does in 2 months, says the advertisement. But he got addicted and the cream didn't last long and he ran out so one night he broke into the company and got some, but Daggett's thugs got him overpoured him with the cream leaving him in the alley, to be found by Hagen's friend as Clayface. Using his new powers to mimic others and shape-shift, he hatched a plan to get revenge on Daggett and was ruined by Batman. After that he faked his death after the fight and continued as a criminal. Facts *Real Name: Basil Karlo *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Red *Hair: None *Height: 6 ft 5 in *Weight: 265 lb *First Appearance: Detective Comics #40 (June, 1940) Attributes *Can alter his physical form, adopting the appearance of nearly anyone *His malleable form makes him extremely difficult to injure or contain *His touch can be poisonous Triva *There are a total of 7 Clayfaces and one of them is a female. Clayface.gif Clayface confronts Daggett.jpg|Clayface confronts Dagget Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Supervillains Category:Living Villains Category:Elementals Category:Mutated Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychopath Category:Justice League Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Slimes Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Secret Society of Supervillains members Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Hammerer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Bludgeoners Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Axemen Category:Spear Users Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Legacy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Bosses